


That sniper

by Astre_Red



Series: About Cowards [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: I want to talk about cowards.I want to talk about the ones mocked, the ones we whisper insults at, the ones who didn't get to have a special power or a selfless purpose or anything like that in a world where strength is everything. I want to talk about these people who are so terribly human.I want to talk about bravery.
Series: About Cowards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731043
Kudos: 22





	That sniper

I want to talk about cowards.

I want to talk about the ones mocked, the ones we whisper insults at, the ones who didn't get to have a special power or a selfless purpose or anything like that in a world where strengh is everything. I want to talk about these people who are so terribly human.

I want to talk about bravery.

* * *

I want to talk about that sniper, the one who doesn't have a power or a sword or deep secrets or lost knowledge or world changing goal.

I want to talk about that sniper, still a child, who watched his mother die with a smile on his face and tears on his cheeks. I want to talk about that sniper, that child, who waited for a father that never came home but continued to admire him nevertheless.

I want to talk about that sniper who heard whipsers, since the day he could hear, saying _Weak, what is he going to become ?_ but continued to scream and fight because no one else was going to do it for him.

I want to talk about that sniper, who saw three kids just as lonely as him and who listened to his lies, and thought _They won't be lonely, I won't allow it_.

I want to talk about that sniper, who heard about a sick girl he didn't know, but went to visit her anyways thinking _I don't want her to be like mom_.

I want to talk about that sniper who screamed lies upon lies because he just wanted someone to hear him when no one else would.

I want to talk about that sniper who, despite thinking himself weak, chose to follow a boy with a strawhat and a big smile and a dream just as big.

I want to talk about that sniper who fought as best as he could, who tried and tried and invanted new techniques and created new ways because he had to prove himself useful.

I want to talk about that sniper who fought against his own captain, who despite thinking himself weak and worthless, refused to abandon the one he saw as a friend.

I want to talk about that sniper who, despite being beaten down by his friend, came back because one of them was in danger and he needed to help.

I want to talk about that sniper who cried and kneeled and said sorry because he just wanted to save his friend.

I want to talk about that sniper who spent two years training, not for himself but for these friends he loved so much.

I want to talk about that sniper who managed to see through walls because his captain, his friend needed him.

I want to talk about that sniper, who's not a charismatic captain or a strong swordman or a brillant navigator or an amazing cook or anything like that.

I want to talk about that sniper, who looked at all these amazing people and thought _I will never be like that_.

I want to talk about that sniper, who realized that he will always be the weakest, the useless, the coward.

I want to talk about that sniper who was afraid of anything in this world where everything is out to kill you.

I want to talk about that sniper who chose to stay anyways.

I want to talk about that sniper, the one you call coward, the one who decided to face threats with his hands shaking.

Because the one you call coward, the one who is afraid of anything and everything, chose to keep going, despite his fear.

And isn't that the very definition of bravery ?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! if you have any suggestions of characters often called "cowards", write it in the comments, I may write something about them


End file.
